


Manners.

by lavenderhoneymndes



Series: That's the Way I Like It. [1]
Category: Chris Evans (actor) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Consensual Kink, F/M, Heavy BDSM, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Long-Term Relationship(s), Praise Kink, Safewords, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 01:35:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28735059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderhoneymndes/pseuds/lavenderhoneymndes
Summary: after weeks of discussion, you and chris finally play for the first time.
Relationships: Chris Evans (Actor) & Reader, Chris Evans (Actor) & You, Chris Evans (Actor)/Reader, Chris Evans (Actor)/You
Series: That's the Way I Like It. [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2106636
Kudos: 23





	Manners.

**Author's Note:**

> this series was originally a shawn mendes story entitled 'manners' that has been adapted.

Anxious is the only way Chris could describe his day. He was consumed with the thoughts of what would happen later that night and even though it was all his idea, that he brought all of this to your attention in the first place he knew he couldn’t back out now. Especially not with how excited you were, he was in too deep. And no matter how many times he’s tried to tell you otherwise, in your eyes Chris was an expert on all things kink. He knew what he was doing for the most part sure, and he was confident in his abilities but he didn’t know everything.

He’s never done this with  _ you _ , and that's what had him anxious. He didn’t know how you would react to everything, you were so new to all of this, and knowing you have put all your trust in him was a bit overwhelming. He was looking forward to the night, but the prospect that you’d change your mind about being with him once you realized what it was he was into, what he dragged you into, was terrifying.

Having a list in front of him of exactly what he could do was incredibly helpful. It at least gave him a starting point. Still, he didn’t know how much was too much for one night. So Chris had set up the stoplight system. He’d drilled it into your head the last few days to make sure you understood its’ importance. He had also decided that tonight was going to be on the softer end of the spectrum. Rougher than usual of obviously, but focusing on some of the new verbal cues you said you’d liked the idea of. Chris had accidentally let his voice slip into Dom mode a few times in the past, and seeing your reaction sent nearly sent him over the edge, but he was looking forward to your reaction to him once he let himself fully go there. 

This was your first official night playing and he wanted to spoil you a little bit. You had opted out of having a play by play of the nights' activities, and instead, Chris gave you a brief overview, naming the few things from your list that he’d try to implement. That way you’d be prepared without completely taking out the spontaneity of it all. 

After he closed down the cafe, Chris went to pick up some food from one of your favorite takeout places and headed home. Before you arrived he tried to tidy up a bit. Tossing some laundry into the hamper that he’d been too lazy to actually put there. He knows you have seen his place in far worse condition but for some reason, he felt like he needs to impress you.

As you ate dinner he relaxed a bit, and the mood was light as usual. Chatting over take away containers and laughing at the TV in the background. But as you finished the mood shifted. The way Chris held his shoulders back. His voice. Every movement he made seemed so much more deliberate. You couldn't help but notice, and you tried your best to maintain your composure.

You collected the takeaway containers and the plates you’d used, taking them to the kitchen. You were just finishing up washing the last plate when you felt Chris’s hands gripping your hips pressing the two of you incredibly close your back to his chest. He places a few long slow kisses on your shoulder leading up to the base of your neck. You don't know what to say. Your words were stuck.

“Hey.” you nearly moaned. You couldn’t help it, what with him pressed incredibly close to your back, his breath fanning across your neck, it was a lot to process. 

“Hi.” He placed kisses on the other shoulder and up your neck to the spot he knew you liked. 

When you put the last plate on the drying rack, Chris turns you around, lifting the hem of your shirt slightly, rubbing soft circles into the soft skin of your hips. He looks at you for a moment, his eyes are intense, but he’s got that smug smirk on his face that you know all too well. That one that tells you he knows just how gone you are for him. Grabbing the back of your neck, and crashes your lips together. It’s a short kiss, but damn was it effective. It's only been three minutes and you were already putty in his hands. 

“I want you to go to my room and change into the black lingerie set. Do you know where it is?” His voice was strong and assertive. It's that tone he’s always used on you but more. Everything from here on out was going to be more than usual, you realized.

“Yes.” 

“Good. Change, and then wait for me. I’ll be there in a second. Okay?” 

“Okay.” your voice was shaky at best. 

He gives you a quick kiss and sends you on your way. As you round the corner into Chris’s bedroom you move to the closet. You don’t need to look hard to find the pink bag on the top shelf. Bringing it to the bed you remove the tissue paper and holds up the black lace. He showed it to you a few days ago and you couldn’t stop thinking about it since. It was beautiful, but you never would have picked it out for herself. You never thought you could wear anything like it. But knowing that Chris had bought it with you in mind, and the way the lace-covered just enough made you feel incredibly sexy. 

You come out of the tiny bathroom attached to his room and sit on the bed, adjusting yourself a few times to get comfortable. Should you pose? Act natural? You were overthinking it, you knew, so you just ended up sitting with your legs folded in the center of the bed. 

A few moments later Chris enters the room, closing the door behind him. He hits the light switch leaving only a standing lamp in the corner to light the space. He turns, with the same intense look in his eyes, but you can see a hint of a smirk. He walks to the end of the bed, motioning you to come closer. You shimmy your way down the bed on your knees until you’re just about eye level. He brings his hand up, caressing your cheek with one hand and you lean into it. 

“Are you sure you want to do this?” His voice is still husky, but with a bit of worry behind it. 

“I’m sure.” You’ve never been more sure about anything in your entire life and seeing Chris like this. It was mesmerizing.

Chris lets out a deep sigh like the world's been lifted off his shoulders with just those few words. “Remind me of the rules.” 

“Use my words, nods don’t count. Stop you if I need anything. And no sassing.” You can’t help but smirk at the last one. There’s no way you were going to make it through the night without at least a little bit of sass. But you were also very much looking forward to seeing what would happen if you did break the rules.

“And your colors?”

“Green means I’m okay. Yellow means I need to talk to you about something, and red means stop.” It takes everything in you not to roll your eyes at him. He’d been giving you pop quizzes all week. You knew the importance of the safe words, you just don't see why you’d need them tonight. You weren’t doing anything extreme. More intense than what you’d been doing but nothing safeword worthy. 

“Good girl”. Chris whispers the words out against your lips, as he gives you a soft peck. It’s the first time he’d actually said it, and you actually shiver. You knew you’d like it, but hearing the words coming from Chris's mouth now sounds so much better than you’d ever imagined. 

He sits on the edge of the bed, he takes your hand and moves you to straddle his lap. You don’t lean in to kiss him, or reach up and thread your fingers through his curls like you normally would. Instead, you sat their hands at your sides waiting for him to take the lead. You’re so pliant, hanging onto Chris’s every word and he loves it. 

He brings your face to him and kisses you. Really kisses you, like it’s the only way he can breathe. You wrap your arms around his shoulders and you start playing with his hair, giving it a few gentle tugs, urging him to give you more. More hands-on you, more attention to your breasts. Anything. He can sense you’re getting restless and pulls his lips away from hers and attaches them to your neck. To the one spot right below your ear, that you love so much and you can’t help the moan you let out. He nibbles there for a while, his large hands gripping and kneading your ass. You start moving your hips, grinding against him desperately. You can feel him getting hard in his sweats and you roll your hips harder. Just when you think you’re getting somewhere his hands are at your waist, bringing you to a stop. You look down at him in a frenzy. 

“Be patient.” He growls, his blue eyes locked on yours. 

You can feel how hard he is, but he doesn't do anything. He looks completely in control and focused. He runs a hand up your back slowly, his eyes dragging up and down your body. He’s looking at you like you’re the most beautiful thing he’s ever seen. In any other circumstance you would feel a bit embarrassed, this kind of attention always seemed to make you feel a little uncomfortable. You preferred to fly under the radar, but now, you can’t get enough of the attention. 

“Are you ready?” His voice brings you back for a second and you quickly nod, earning you a quick pinch to pinch a nipple. It’s the little moan that you let out instead of a yelp, which surprises you the most. It felt….nice? 

“Did we forget the rules already?” He teased, soothing the sensitive nub he’d just pinched. You already like this game. 

“No.”

“Then let’s try it again. Are you ready?” 

“Yes.” you stutter. 

“Yes?”

“Yes sir.” 

“Alright. On your stomach, across my lap.” Chris adjusts himself slightly and gets you comfortable. He was nervous about a spanking before, but now with you laid across his lap, your ass on full display he couldn't be more ready. He forces his eyes away and turns to look at you, your head turned, trying your best to look back at him.

“I'm going to start, now. I want you to keep count and tell me if it's too much, okay?” 

“Okay.” 

He takes a few moments, rubbing and squeezing each cheek. Just to get you used to the feeling of his hands on your ass in this context, and then without warning, he’s bringing it down for the first swat. It wasn’t hard by any means, but he put more force behind than he had when he’d playfully spanked you before. 

The sound that it makes was music to Chris’ ears. It’s the little whimper that you let out that brings his eyes back to you. “You okay?” He whispers soothing the sting. 

“Yeah.” It didn’t hurt, you just weren’t expecting it. An aspect you felt like you shouldn’t enjoy half as much as you did. 

Just as Chris was about to give you a warning, you whimper out a quick “One.” 

The next two come quick and fast, Chris alternating cheeks and soothing them after each one. He was so focused on what his hands were doing he almost missed the desperate whisper on the side of him. 

“What was that, baby?” 

“More…please” your voice was soft and sweet, and suddenly Chris was ready to finish this as quickly as he could so he could have his mouth on you again. But he couldn’t, he needed to see this through. He quickly pulled himself together, softly running his nails down your back leaving goosebumps in their wake. 

“More what baby girl?” you're not sure why the pet name suddenly made your stomach do somersaults but it did and you decided you could never get tired of hearing it.

“Umm- harder. Please?” Well fuck. How was Chris meant to get through the rest of the scene with you taking everything he’s dishing out. And still, asking for more? 

“Harder, huh?” 

“Yes, please.” 

He shimmed the black lace down, to rest just under your ass. He took a few seconds rubbing before giving you one good hit. It was the hardest one he’d given and was anxious as soon as his hand made contact, but the moan You let out was all the reassurance he needed. 

“Four.” 

Chris went back to soothing the last hit like he’d been doing and for some reason, you let out the smallest giggle into the mattress. A small part of you felt like you shouldn’t be enjoying this. You should feel humiliated, laid out on your boyfriends' lap, while he made you count every time he slaps your ass. But it felt so good and damn was it fun. 

“Something funny?” There wasn’t the smallest hint of a smile in his voice and it only made you smile into your arm more.

“No.” you purred, trying your best to get a look at him over your shoulder. 

Chris doesn't say anything, just turning back to his work on your ass. Then you feel Chris’s hands move farther down and between your legs and your breath hitches.

“Looks like someone’s enjoying themselves.” He drags a finger up and down your folds, feeling your wetness. Slowly he dips a finger inside, curling it slightly softly stroking at your spot, making you let out a breathy moan. 

“That feel good?” 

“Mmhmm.” You hum, nodding your head. 

“Do you want more?” He asks his finger slowing down. 

“Yes, please.” 

As soon as the words leave your lips, he picks up the pace with his finger, eventually adding in a second. Given the circumstances, it takes almost no time for you to feel the beginning waves of an orgasm, and as quickly as you recognize it, Chris’s pulled out his fingers. You let out an annoyed huff, ready to give him a piece of your mind for teasing you, when you are stopped by two hards spanks to your ass. You quickly give him a sound, before pushing your ass back up in the air hoping he’d give you his fingers again. 

It seemed to work. He spent half the time massaging your ass this time before taping on your inner thigh signaling you to open your legs a little wider for him. After running his fingers up and down your folds a few times, Chris dips two fingers inside. He moved them in and out, almost robotically, before finally curving them down just the right amount to get at your G-spot. You will never get over how good Chris is with his fingers. He knew it was your favorite, other than having him inside you of course. But it was a sure-fire way to get you to come quick. A fact he took full advantage of. Often. 

He kept his fingers hooked and before you knew it you could feel that coil in your lower stomach tightens. You were right there. Then his fingers were gone, and in its place was a good sting to your right cheek.

“Chris!” you wine, earning you another hard swat. “Ow! Eight.” 

“Color?” he moves quickly to soothe your cheek this time, nervous he’d actually hit too hard. 

“Green.” you groan into the mattress. It was a shock to the system, but it didn’t hurt. You were more annoyed than in any actual pain. 

He pulled you up so you were straddling his lap again. He put the fingers that had been in you to his lips sucking them clean, look you right in the eye. It was absolutely obscene and you were so turned on. Mad as hell he wouldn’t let you finish, but incredibly turned on. 

“What did we agree on, baby?” He placed a possessive hand on the back of your neck, forcing your eyes to his. What the hell was he talking about? You had remembered your colors, you kept your manners, giving him only verbal responses, you were keeping count. And then you remember. 

“I’d tell you when I’m close.” you huff. Frustrated doesn't even begin to cover it. At yourself, for not remembering something...essential. But mainly at Chris because he could just pretend you did and let you fucking finish. But nope, he. 

“And have you been telling me?” 

“No.” you pout. No matter how annoyed and frustrated you were with him, the look in his eyes and that tone, had you wrapped around his finger. __

_ God, his fingers _ . 

“I’ve given you a pass so far, but next time you don't tell me, I’m adding five more. Understood?” 

“Yes.” You whisper, voice cracking a bit and your eyes cast down.

“Color, please?” 

“I’m Green,” you mumble, through a pout, and Chris finds it so adorable he wants to kiss it, but he can’t now. He has to enforce the rules. And you liked the idea, that was the point of all of this. That doesn’t mean you couldn’t still be pouty about having rules now. He adjusts you back across his lap and begins to massage your ass again. 

“Only a few more, you ready.” 

Forgetting already, you give him a nod, and Chris gives an extra hard squeeze. 

“Baby?” he warns, squeezing the cheek in his hands and a little harder. 

“I’m ready.” 

The last two are quick and hard, but nothing you couldn’t handle. As soon as he finished the last one he’s pulling you up, having you sit upon his lap. He brings his hand up caressing your cheek, looking you over. 

“You did good baby.” He brings you down for a quick peck, and the noise you let out is somewhere between a moan and a whine. And you grind down against him, and he doesn’t stop you this time. 

“Are you okay?” 

“Yeah.” you purr, playing with the hairs at the nape of his neck. 

“Good.” He runs his hand down your front dipping into the front of your panties. Resting right on your clit. He gives no indication he intends to move just resting it there watching you try to keep your hips still. You lean forward nuzzling into his neck, letting out something between a moan and whine. A plea for him to give you something, anything to take the edge off. You were beyond desperate. He had denied you twice already, and you just wanted one orgasm, just a tiny one. 

“Do you need something?” he chuckled, giving a kiss to your shoulder. 

“Fingers. I want your fingers,” you whisper but he still didn’t move. 

“You want my fingers?....” He prompted, pulling your face from his neck. 

“Please. I want your fingers, please.” you groaned. He was sticking to the rules, and you liked it. You agreed to them for a reason, but how were you supposed to remember all of them with Chris teasing you like this. 

When Chris got what he wanted, his hand was on your clit, going in nice smooth circles. The other arm securely around your waist keeping you close. You threw your arms around his shoulders nuzzling yourself back into his neck as he worked you with his fingers. 

The coil in your stomach was getting tight again and for a moment you thought about not telling him. You wanted to see if you could get away with it, even though you knew you never could. 

“I'm going to..” you whimpered, reluctantly and as his hand stopped you let out a breath you’d been holding. Your life your head from his neck to see him pulling his fingers from panties, licking them clean again. 

“Good girl. That wasn't so hard was it?” 

“No.” The longer this went on the softer your voice got. You could feel yourself getting hazy. Slipping into a place that was warm and had your whole body tingling. 

His grip around your waist got tighter as he lifted them both up and moved them up the bed. He flipped you over resting your head on one of the pillows, his lips immediately latching onto your neck. Your hands grab at him greedily, pulling him as close as you could. You give a few tugs to his hair and he moans into your neck. He’s never explicitly said it’s something he likes, but You take note of it nonetheless. He pulls away grabbing both your hands in one of his large ones, pinning them above your head. 

“Keep these here.”

“Okay.” 

He placed a few more kisses on your neck, before placing pecks down your body. He kissed along your lower stomach just above the black lace. He plants a few kisses to your clit through the thin material before finally ridding you of them. He nibbles at your inner thighs, taking his sweet time and it takes everything in you to stay still. You did roll your hips up, the smallest bit and Chris got the hint. 

He didn’t take his time, going right in, finally giving you what’d she’d been waiting on all night. His fingers and his mouth were some of Jasmine's favorite things. And without even thinking you brought your hands down to grab at his hair, to give it a tug. Chris moaned into you, loving the feeling, almost forgetting his own rule. 

“What did I say, honey?” He stops looking up from between your legs and it’s an amazing view. You don’t enjoy it long before he's pulled himself away from you, leaving feather-light kisses back up your body to your neck. 

“No,” you whine, and then you suddenly remember your rules, throwing your arms above your head, Chris holding both of your writs in one of his large hands. “ I’m, sorry please don’t -”

“What did I say?” 

“To keep my arms up.” The words are rushed and you can't even recognize your own voice anymore. 

You just want his mouth back on you, immediately. All you can focus on is how good Chris’s mouth feels on you, and his firm grip on your hips as he pins you to the mattress, keeping you still. 

“That’s right. I don’t want to tie them up but I will if you do it again. Understand?” 

In all honesty, you very much would like for him to tie you up. But you also have this deep desire to follow what he says, and if he says to keep them there without restraints then she’d do it. 

“Yes” 

“Good.” He attaches his lips to your neck, nibbling for a moment, making his way back down your body. 

He goes back to work, licking and sucking with a bit of nibbling, and in no time Jasmin was a mumbling mess. It’s when he pushes in two fingers, hooking them up just right that you start to feel that coil begin to tighten again. It’s all you could focus on, and you couldn’t wait anymore. 

“Chris can I - can I come, please!” you're not sure why you asked permission, it’s not something you discussed before. But it felt right and Chris didn’t miss a beat. 

“You can come.” It was like that was all you needed the whole night. Was just for him to say those words. 

You didn’t keep your hands up, gripping at his hair instead, but Chris didn't scold you about it. He licked you through it until you were pushing him away to let up. He still gave you a few more licks and a peck to your clit, before working his way up to your body with kisses. He gives your nipples a little extra attention before nuzzling your neck. He stayed there for a second, leaving soft kisses on your neck before taking a look at you. You blink up lazily at him with the softest smile on your face. Your whole body is buzzing and the only thing you can feel is Chris pressed against you. 

“You make the most adorable sounds when you cum, you know that?” His voice was soft, almost back to normal. Were you done already? You couldn't be done? 

His hand came up caressing your cheek, placing kisses all over your face and you leaned into it. Your eyes were a little glossy, but not as bad as he’s seen them before. You weren’t hazy but he could tell you were teetering. He figured that with the spanking there was a possibility but he wasn’t all that worried about it. Still, he sat you up and held you close. You looked up returning his smile. 

“You alright?” 

“Perfect.” You say through a yawn. Chris placed a few kisses on your hair and then it dawned on her. You leaned up placing a kiss on this lips slowly sliding your hand down his chest to his rest on his cock straining against his sweats, but he stops you. 

“But you-” 

“I'm fine. I’ll take care of myself.” He placed a kiss on your forehead and brought your back to his chest. Tonight was meant to be about you. It was in the plans to have sex and he thought about it but the spanking took more out of you than he’d expected. And the teasing was new. You just look exhausted with the day she’d had on top of it. He just wanted you to get some sleep. 

He leans over to the little table near his bed. You don’t at all remember him bringing in anything with him, earlier but he comes up with a bottle of water and a granola bar. 

“Drink this, and take some nibbles off that.” 

“I'm not hungry.” 

“Honey. Please.” It's not the same Dom Chris voice he’d been using but it is rough enough to get you to take the bottled water from his hand. 

“Shower or bath?” He asks, a mouthful of his own granola bar. 

“Shower.” you were far too tired and just wanted to get clean and lay in bed. 

He tapped on your arm a little signaling you to lean up so he could go and start the shower up for you. Once you finished your granola bar, you headed to the shower, making sure to get in and out as quick as you could. You changed into one of your favorite shirts of Chris. As you got comfortable in bed, Chris was just coming out of the bathroom, in nothing but his boxers, drying his hair with a towel. He moved the covers back, moving as close to you as he could, bring your back to his chest. Leaving some pecks to the back of your neck. 

“How was tonight. For you?” His words were slow as he mumbled them into your neck 

“It was fun. I liked it.”

“Everything? Or just parts?” You shifted around on the bed so you were facing him. 

“No, I liked everything. I liked the nickname. I really like that.” you weren’t shy like you usually were. Maybe it was because you were still on cloud nine or maybe you were actually getting comfortable with everything. 

“I figured as much.” He chuckled giving you a cocky smirk. 

“And even though I was annoyed, I liked you teasing me. I always do, but this way it's different and - I don’t know I liked it.” 

“Good.” 

“What about you?” It goes both ways. He’s told you that a thousand times, and you needed to know he liked everything as much as you did. 

“I had fun. You’re very…. I don’t know. You listen really well, and I like that. I like you to trust me in that way.” It was the best way he could describe it. Truthfully no words could describe how he felt when you looked at him when you’d played. He just knew that it could quickly become one of his favorite things. 

“Good.” you give his nose a little peck and turned back around bringing his arm around your waist. 

The room was quiet for a while, and Chris was nearly asleep when he heard the lowest whisper. 

“Hey, Chris.” All you got in response was a tired ‘hmm’ “Next time. Can we - can you use something other than your hand?” 

Chris cracks one eye open, suddenly wide awake, and flashes you a smirk, “That can definitely be arranged.” 

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
